1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a giant wheel, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a giant wheel comprising two sets of motors respectively positioned at an inner side and an outer side of the ring steel track to motivate the inner and outer wheels, and the inner and outer wheels both have carts in order to increase the passenger carriage.
2. Description of Related Art
According to promote reports of the world tourism study, the global tourism expenditure is constantly increasing and has become one of the important income sources for the national economy. The development of the urban city have given people more pressure and tension at work and daily lives, therefore, the pleasure entertainment is very essential for people to release pressure. Accordingly, the tourist attractions are increased with more entertainment facilities to meet the above demand. The entertainment facilities can be the key to attract visitors, for example, a giant wheel to provide the customers to view the landscape from various heights is always a popular idea.
FIG. 8 illustrates an elevational view of the conventional art, which comprises a base A and a wheel B. The base A comprises a vertical axle A1 extending from the bottom thereof. The wheel B comprises a plurality of supporting bars B1 positioned at the inner side thereof. The supporting bars B1 are connected to the axle A1 of the base A for support. Thus, the inner side space of the wheel B can not be effectively used. The latest giant wheel of the wheel B has the larger dimension for loading more carts B2 to carry more passengers. In this case, the position of the cart B2 on the wheel B is farther from the axle A1 of the base A, and the axle A1 of the base A is the only support for the wheel B. When the wind is strong, the cart B2 connected to the wheel B may substantially shake by the strong wind and may jeopardize the safety of the passengers. Besides, the larger dimension giant wheel B can be connected more number of carts B2 for carrying more passengers, and accordingly the whole weight of the giant wheel is increased. When the axle A1 of the base A is only motivation for the heavy wheel B, the motor power must be correspondingly increase as well to motivate the wheel B.
Therefore, to overcome the above defect is the target for the manufactures in the field.